


Vicious

by CyberNasty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dom!Kaon, Dom/sub, Hard vore, M/M, Master/Pet, Sparkeater!Kaon, Stuffing, Sub!Tarn, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberNasty/pseuds/CyberNasty
Summary: Tarn often finds himself wishing that once Kaon was done feasting on the spark of a hapless victim, the lifeless husk would be slipped to him to finish eating.Needless to say, his wish is granted.





	Vicious

**Author's Note:**

> im going to just become that guy that writes nothing but djd vore just you wait
> 
> uhhh i dont think theres uh. anything i need to clarify here.

There was something to admire about Kaon's feeding habits. Tarn, for one, found himself drawn to it.

He was drawn to the sheer carnage from the usually calm, collected and, dare he say, charming Kaon brutally ripping claws into a hapless victim. Tentacles stabbed into his prey wherever he pleased, screeching like a wild animal, which served to help show off the teeth that grew more sharp and jagged upon feeding time.

He was drawn to how, when the spark was consumed and there was nothing left but a husk of a frame, Kaon reverted back to his normal self. Licking energon off his less sharp claws, getting up off the floor and nudging the remains away with a pede only for the Pet to run over and dig into what he didn’t eat.

Tarn sometimes found himself fantasizing that he was that turbofox, that Kaon would nudge it to him to finish off instead.

* * *

Despite the fact that the two were anything but vanilla in bed Tarn still found himself shying away from actually presenting his fantasy to Kaon. Sometimes he wouldn’t refuel in hopes to save for later, when he’d be able to sink his fangs into previously-living metal in Kaon’s presence. And though Kaon couldn’t see him, praising him and calling him pet names based on hearing the crunch of metal and feeling of energon spilling on his fingers from Tarn’s mouth. But he never did, of course. This went on for the course of days.

Needless to say, it was starting to take a toll to starve himself like this.

Kaon, being blind, took no notice of it. Their nights continued as usual, Tarn never daring to speak up though he longed to. It never stopped circling through his head as Kaon sat by his side. Calling him “darling” and “dear” and every other assortment of pet names in that gorgeous voice, kissing away small scrapes and cuts where he had gotten just a little _too_ rough.

It was barely after Kaon had snuggled himself against Tarn’s chest, his arm over Kaon’s back, both of them prepared to slip into recharge. The sound of cycling vents, standby systems, and a slow sparkpulse lulling Kaon to sleep.

Gurgling was a new noise, though.

“Haven’t you eaten today?” Kaon shot up, his voice laced with concern.

Tarn didn’t respond, pretending to be asleep.

That did nothing to soothe Kaon’s worry, in fact only served to increase it. Carefully moving Tarn’s arm off his back, maneuvering his way up Tarn’s torso. Feeling around for a minute before finding his cheek, Kaon resting his hand there and rubbing his thumb against it. “I know you’re awake. Is something bothering you, darling?”

Tarn let out a deep sigh. He supposed now was as good of a time as ever.

He found himself slowly raising his arm to press the large hand on the back of Kaon’s head so their foreheads touched. It probably wasn’t extremely romantic knowing that both of them were seeing nothing but blackness. Tarn could see the concern etched onto Kaon’s face, and it made him feel a little guilty.

“I have a question to ask you.”

* * *

It felt somewhat strange to be looking at the List with different eyes than just assassination. Not with an intent to just kill and be done, but with the same intent someone might eye cows for slaughter.

Kaon was overseer of the List due to his ability to sniff out sparks the same way a bloodhound might. He knew every intimate detail about their lives. Names, birthplace, serial numbers, alt mode, their place on the list. From those alone he could form enough of an image in his head. And from those assumed images he picked out a handful of candidates for Tarn to look over.

Tarn stood behind Kaon’s chair, looming over his shoulder, staring at the modified datapad in Kaon’s hands.

“I only picked ones who I hoped you’d be able to handle.” Kaon offered, running his fingertips over the holographic bumps, choosing his selection. “This one might be interesting. Average height, very slight, race car. Do you think you have a taste for rubber?”

Tarn stared at the shiny red mech that was shown to him.

“Chewy. Perhaps later.” Tarn moved his own claws to tap on the datapad, pulling up another member of the List. Pressing Kaon’s hand down on the screen to feel. “I was thinking this one. Spy plane, scrawny little thing. Wouldn’t it be lovely to feel those limbs snap like twigs...?”

Kaon purred, a slight grin forming on his face. “Oh, sweetspark don’t get me too revved up now. We haven’t even started yet.” He leaned back in the chair so his head hit against Tarn’s chest. His hand ran up Tarn’s chest, finding the warmer section of biolights and petting along the glowing stripes.

Tarn shuddered, taking Kaon’s hand in his, and kissing the knuckles. “You said it yourself, we haven’t even started yet. Refrain for now.”

* * *

Tarn and Kaon had insisted to the other three that this mission was best for them to stay behind. It wasn’t the brightest idea to question their leader, so they didn’t protest. This arrangement allowed Kaon and Tarn to really enjoy this.

A thick collar strapped around Tarn’s neck, lined with small spikes, a plate on the front displaying the word “PUPPY” in bold letters. Attached to the heavy collar was an even heavier chain. The chain held delicately in the servos of Kaon. Tarn was his seeing-eye dog in this moment, the Pet having been left behind.

Their victim was pinned to the ground with a pole speared through his chest. He kicked and screamed and fought hard against it, for now Kaon and Tarn were ignoring him.

Kaon reeled in the chain, forcing Tarn to lean over and look at him. He was already on his knees, but even at that height he towered over him. A kiss was placed to his mask.

“My poor puppy.” Kaon cooed, running claws lightly up and down Tarn’s neck. Tarn, as per their usual agreement, didn’t speak. Only making a dog-like whimper, nudging his head against Kaon’s hand in a pathetic gesture. “You haven’t eaten in days, have you?”

Tarn snorted, nuzzling his palm with a grumble.

Kaon rested his arms around Tarn’s shoulders and pulled him in close. “My dear you’re practically starving. You know, I guess it’s my fault for not taking care of you like I should.”

Their victim started heavily breathing, having worn himself out from thrashing so much. Silently waiting for the end to come. He hadn’t even noticed the game his captors were playing, too busy praying to whatever god was left to listen, asking to pass peacefully.

The breathing caught Tarn’s attention, sharply straightening up and looking toward it. Making a stifled ruff.

“What is it, puppy, you want that?” Kaon asked, mocking that he didn’t know what was there.

Tarn crawled forward, or attempted to, Kaon’s short reign of the chain didn’t give him much room to move far from his side. “Well I suppose nobody else is going to. Go ahead, Tarn.”

The chain went completely slack, but not released. Kaon didn’t want his doggy running off, did he?

The prey shrieked as thick claws dug into shoulder joins, his arm came out almost too easily. Tarn had to be content with yowling over a lost limb more than crying from the feeling of his arm being crunched between sharp teeth. Rail thin arms went down fast. Tarn could fit up to the elbow in his mouth before he had to gag. Legs were the same. The wings peeled off like rose petals, crumbling into balls, bite sized things. Plating came out chunks at a time, wires came out in bundles, fuel lines sucked like straws. By time the head was taken in one bite, the prey was long dead.

There was only one piece left.

Tarn picked up the little ball in his claws, cradling it in his palms. He shuffled back over to Kaon, presenting it to him with a whine.

The heavy scent of the spark overwhelmed Kaon’s senses, touching his chest with a delighted gasp. “For me? You’re so thoughtful!”

A kiss was placed to Tarn’s forehead before the spark was taken. Tarn watched and gave a pleased rumble as Kaon’s jaw seemed to unhinge to take it down in one bite. Tarn sat back while his leash was still loose, hands on the ground in front of him. Kaon found his way to his lap once he’d finished his portion, rubbing the sides of Tarn’s neck and telling him what a good boy he was.

Love was made in the viscera, Tarn making little movement from being worn out. Kaon taking pity on him by lovingly eating out his valve and petting his spike. They would sleep here and return to the Peaceful Tyranny in the morning.

* * *

Whenever their roleplaying had to be taken to privacy, Tarn would heavily get into his role of vicious guard dog that was only sweet for master. Tarn’s chain leashed to the floor, curling up on soft bedding and sleeping. Patiently waiting for ‘master’ to return. He fantasized about whenever Kaon would come back. He always had food for him. Bundles of various parts in his arms, or an entire dead body. Never brought someone live, unfortunately. Though he supposed it must’ve been a hassle to do so.

The tell tale hiss of the habsuite door opening, and light shining across his masked face. He heard the clicking noise of echolocation, and Kaon padded over to his sleeping beast. “Tarn, are you awake, darling? I brought you dinner.”

A dead minibot clattered to the ground in front of him. Tarn grunted and pushed himself up to his knees. Leaning forward, licking Kaon’s face in appreciation. Kaon liked it when he did that. He could sometimes smell the scent of their last victim on his breath.

Tarn settled back down, picking up the minibot and peeling it apart with his claws. Large chunks ripped off and stuffed into his maw. Kaon stood above him, petting his helm and babbling sweetness to him. Tarn would recuperate by loving gestures, nuzzles to his palm, kissing his fingers. The kisses left his digits laced in energon, not that Kaon minded. Tarn would just have to lick it off later.

With it being a small portion, Tarn finished off the body quickly. And as always, offered the spark to Kaon. To Tarn’s surprise, Kaon pushed the cupped hands away. “No, no, puppy. I already ate today. You need it more than I do.”

Tarn made a confused chuff. Kaon was the sparkeater here, Tarn just ate what he left behind. Could he even eat a spark? He waited in hopes Kaon would explain further.

Kaon didn’t, and the spark was pressed to Tarn’s lips. “Hm? C’mon, puppy, be a good boy. You know better than to waste your food.”

Tarn made a choked noise, feeling the burn of pure energy on his lips, knowing Kaon couldn’t see the pleading look in his eyes. Kaon would never do anything to hurt him but...he was still a little bit nervous at the idea.

Kaon pressed harder, making a kissy noise. “Please? For me?”

Tarn knew he wasn’t getting out of it, so he complied. His lips parted, allowing Kaon to push the spark in, and push his chin up to close his mouth around it. Tarn coughed a few times, trying to figure out how to swallow it, Kaon shushed him and rubbed his fingers along his throat, triggering the reflex to swallow. Tarn gasped once it was down, open mouthed panting from the strain. It wasn’t bad, but almost pleasant. A tingle of energy felt as it descended down his intake into his tank.

Kaon patted Tarn’s head. “Good boy! I hope you liked it, because there’s more where that came from!”

Tarn blinked, coughing into his palm. “K...Kaon you can’t..b...be serious…” he wheezed, holding his chest. Still trying to steady his vents. The excess energy from the spark was doing something to him, heating him up the same way a vibrating toy locked in his valve would. Kaon ignored him, dogs didn’t talk, his punishment was the actual vibrating toy locked in his valve being turned onto its lowest setting. Tarn groaned, shoulders going lax. He’d go along. Kaon would never let any actual harm come to him.

Kaon clasped his hands together. “Good boy! Now, I think we need to teach you a lesson about not wasting your food, hm?” He sauntered back to the door, opening it and dragging in a box. Inside it, a variety of jars. All of them glowing neon colors. It didn’t take long for Tarn to figure out what was inside them.

Kaon perched himself in Tarn’s lap, unscrewing a jar lid, and pressing the spark to Tarn’s mouth. “If you’re a good puppy I might get you off.” He chimed. Tarn’s charge already was slowly building, he couldn’t imagine he would last long as it was. Tarn opened his mouth to allow the spark to be slipped in. Kaon once again rubbed his throat to help swallow.

Rampant praise was given as Tarn ate everything that was offered to him, growing more desperate every time a spark was swallowed. The vibrator was an afterthought, the energy from eating so many sparks had to be put out somewhere, and his frame thought the best choice of it was toward his array. Tarn could feel transfluid leaking from his closed panels. He squirmed under Kaon, whimpering and panting, only for Kaon to keep feeding him.

It was three sparks more and his spike released without him willing it to. Kaon didn’t seem to mind, giggling and scratching Tarn’s neck. “Someone’s excited! Just a little more, hold on.” He leaned down and kissed the head, causing Tarn to shudder.

Tarn didn’t want a little bit more, he was starting to feel stuffed. And the insistent heat from his array wasn’t doing much to make him patient. Still, Kaon fed him, and still he ate what was given to him. But at some point he had to stop, his tanks were starting to ache, and he couldn’t hold off on this charge anymore.

Kaon took the hint, and screwed the lid back onto the open jar.

“Another time,” he concluded, but he would keep his promise. Kaon set the jar aside, and gently pushed Tarn onto his back. Tarn was grateful, and chirred to prove that. Which turned into a deep sigh as talented fingers brushed along the length of his spike.

The vibrator was turned off, even though that was the least of his problems right now. Kaon pressed his fingers on either side of Tarn’s node, rubbing it between them slowly. Tarn wasn’t noisy usually, but after everything else he found himself whimpering loud.

Kaon’s other hand continued to move along his spike. Digging inbetween seams, rubbing fingertips into biolights. Peppering kisses along its length every so often. “You’re so good for me. All those bots you slaughter and devour...and yet the gentlest alive for me.”

Tarn couldn’t argue with that, and didn’t have the words to, folding his arms along his chest and fighting the urge to kick too much. He twitched every time his spike was kissed, a low moan when he felt a nip to the head of it.

“But then again, I am the one that brings you food. My, what would you do without me, puppy?” Kaon cooed, a finger slipped to press into the transfluid slit, Tarn hissed, gritting his teeth together. “You’d be a wild dog. A wolf...Wolves don’t get to lay on their back and let people kiss their spikes, not having to worry about meals as others bring them their prey. You’d die out there, you know? You’re too spoiled.”

Tarn was only half paying attention, lost in sensations and bliss. Kaon could feel he was close, the tension in his frame, and the fact he knew the sparks would act as an aphrodisiac. No warning was given before he shoved his entire fist into Tarn’s valve, and dug claws into his length.

Tarn wasn’t loud when he overloaded, just a high pitched groan as transfluid gushed from his valve and spurted from his spike. Kaon was there to hold him through it, and once he was done, massaged between his hip joints.

“Good boy…” he mumbled, “good boy.”

* * *

Tarn was a big mech, and thus far had only eaten small bots. Minibots, bots the size of Kaon, around that much. Never going over. The most he’d eat of larger bots were only pieces, but never the whole thing. Maybe he was afraid of hurting himself by overdoing it, but Kaon wasn’t too thrilled when he settled on only eating the leg of a larger victim.

Which is why Tarn now as determined to show him he could eat something bigger. A mech around his own size. A tank like him was chosen, though slightly smaller than Tarn. He peeled off the rubber of the treads, folding them up into little sandwiches. He was more polite with this meal than he usually was. Perhaps due to the size of the meal, he was pacing himself.

Kaon couldn’t see him do it, but he sat with him and held his leash. Occasionally rubbing his arm and urging him on. Tarn was determined to do this for Kaon. This was different than before, with Kaon just dropping things onto him and expecting him to eat it all. This time he knew what he had gotten into. He knew he was going to eat the entire prey.

Optics pulled out of the face, eaten by popping it in between his teeth. Lucking up the juicy remains from his lips. Fingers ripped from the hand one by one, bitten down knuckle by knuckle. Artery lines ripped out from wherever they were visible between joins. Ripping them apart with pulling bites (they were pretty chewy). Biting into softer areas and ripping chunks out there, around the neck, around the belly.

He ignored the pings from his processor that his tanks were over capacity.

Tarn figured out what other small bits he could take in. Ripping out the tongue, cracking open the skull to drink the cranial fluid, crunching the brain in his teeth. The pings never stopped. By time he had gotten to slowly eating away at a knee joint he was starting...to feel sick.

Tarn’s tanks gurgled threateningly, Kaon looked up from laying against his side. “Sweetspark? Are you alright?”

Kaon had barely gotten his question out before Tarn lurched forward, retching hard, spitting up pink goo mixed in with metal chunks and wires. He panted, feeling Kaon touch his back, his hud pinged “emergency purge” at him, and Tarn had to brace himself as he threw up again. Kaon decided that DEFINITELY wasn’t a good noise, and rushed to remove the collar to allow Tarn better airflow.

Eventually Tarn’s arms felt weak, and he had to lay down on his side, panting heavily. “T...too much…” he mumbled, still feeling his tanks churning. They’d settled for now, but he was for sure he’d be purging more later.

Kaon clicked, and slid over to rub over Tarn’s stomach. “Awh, poor baby…” He said, trailing his hand up Tarn’s body, sitting cross legged behind his head once he had found it. Pulling it into his lap and cradling him there. Kaon didn’t seem to mind if he got vomit on him, kissing his forehead and humming a tune to him in that lovely smooth voice in attempts to calm him. It worked, as Tarn did find his vents evening out, his stomach calming down, but still aching. He let his optics fall shut and listened to Kaon sing.

Eventually he fell asleep.

* * *

“You’re getting fat.”

The comment took Tarn by surprise, opening one optic to look down at Kaon, who was cuddled against him in his lap. Tarn had his arm around him, holding him there. He made a questioning hum, not quite awake yet.

“Your stomach feels bigger.” Kaon said, patting his belly for emphasis.

Tarn chuckled, letting the optic fall back shut. “It’s because you spoil me so much.”

Kaon purred, perching her chin on his torso, looking up in his general direction. “Is that so? Do you want me to stop pampering you then?”

Tarn rolled his optics, “Now then, I never said that. Plus we both know you wouldn’t.”

“Hm, guilty as charged. You know how much I love my doggies.”

Tarn purred as his chin was scratched. The collar stayed on even when they were just relaxing like this. It was a sign that he was Kaon’s, and only Kaon’s. He was to do with him as he pleased, and he had to always be ready to comply to him as his loving guard dog.

“Speaking of which, Tesarus brought back a prisoner today. A little Autobot who thought he was tough. We could have some fun with that, don’t you agree?” Kaon said, sickly sweet as ever.

Tarn leaned forward, taking the leash off the desk, hooking one end to his collar, and placing the other end in Kaon’s palms. “Lead the way, my love.”

* * *

The Autobot was no bigger than Vos, but nowhere near as spindly. A racecar, he’d been put in cuffs and gagged. He was still trying to scream insults as Kaon and Tarn walked into his prison cell. Kaon put his hand to his chest in mock insult. “My, my. He’s a feisty one, don’t you think, puppy?”

Tarn chuffed in response as he shakily sank to the floor. A false spike had been shoved up his valve for this session. It wasn’t extremely large, but large enough to be noticeable, and had a vibration module that hadn’t been turned on. He stared at the Autobot with hungry eyes, like he was starving. Which as we all know was far from the truth.

Kaon went to the Autobot, feeling around his face for a moment before pulling the gag down. Wasn’t as fun if they couldn’t hear him beg and scream for mercy.

“-CKING SICK FREAKS I’LL KILL YOU I’LL FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU!”

Kaon frowned, replacing the gag with his hand. “Now that won’t do, will it, puppy?” Kaon used his other hand to wrench the prisoner’s jaw open, reaching down his throat to find what he was looking for. “I think I’ve figured out what will go first.”

Tarn watched intently, taking deep breathes to keep his composure. Fans clicking on when he saw Kaon rip his arm back out, now holding the disembodied tongue of the Autobot. The insults turned into violent gurgles as energon spilled from his mouth. “There we are!”

Tarn lurched forward to take it, but was stopped by the vibrator being turned on, and he whined.

“Ah, ah, ah, don’t be greedy.”

Tarn paused, sitting obediently, bowing his head down. His tanks rumbled for the bloody body part in Kaon’s hand.

“There we go, now you may eat.”

The tongue was thrown in his direction, Tarn let it drop to the ground before he picked it up in his mouth and swallowed it down. Choking slightly as if he forced it.

Kaon heard the ugly noises and purred. “Good, good! Now...as for the rest of him…” He turned his head in the direction of the still struggling Autobot. Kaon heard him crying, and gurgling on energon in his mouth. Struggling against the bonds now that he knew the plan was he was going to be eaten.

“I think you might have fun catching this one yourself, you could use the exercise.”

Watching as Kaon effortlessly threw the bonds from the Autobot’s wrists, and letting the chain leash drop to the floor. Tarn immediately bolted in the direction of the freed Autobot. The jailcell wasn’t large, and Tarn was on the Autobot in a hot second.

The prisoner could do nothing but scream as Tarn pounced on his back, feeling his spine crack in two, claws digging into his arms. The Autobot tried to spit out pleas but he physically couldn’t. The broken back made him lose control of his legs, so Tarn started with that.

Picking the Autobot off the ground, ripping both legs off his body with his mouth. Biting down hard and yanking his head back to tear it. Shrieking continued to fill the small space, that only served to make Tarn more aggressive. Once the legs were eaten he picked the Autobot back up by his broken back, thrashing his head back and forth until it split off from the Autobot’s body. The remains of the body skidded across the floor. It was a wonder how he was still alive at this point. Tarn was quick to change that status.

Hacking in his efforts to quickly swallow the back plating down his attention again turned to the sobbing Autobot. Tarn picked him up under his armpits, staring him in the eyes apathetically. His head was bit clean off.

With the Autobot dead, and Tarn comfortably full, the maniac bloodlust was settling down. He could now feel the vibrations in his valve more acutely. He dropped what little was left of his prey to the floor, leaning against the wall, whimpering.

Kaon had been listening to the whole thing, even had to step aside at one point to avoid being hit by debris. “My...my Tarn you are so... _vicious…_ ” He said breathlessly, pressing both hands to his chest and grinning widely. Kaon noticed the feral growls turn to needy whines, and he quickly took pity, slowly and deliberately walking to Tarn’s direction.

Kaon cupped his face, forcing him to look at him. “My perfect, vicious puppy.” He said, petting his cheeks. “I’ll have to be careful. Who knows if one day I might end up like one of those little pests you love to feast on so much?”

Tarn kicked his legs and squirmed as the setting on the vibrator got turned to a higher gear. This wasn’t fair at all, he was trying to be scary! Though as his chin was grabbed, he found himself optic-to-eyesocket with his master.

“So I guess I’ll just have to eat you first.”

Tarn was pulled into a crushing kiss, Kaon forcing his tongue into Tarn’s mouth while all Tarn could do was moan. He felt his optics roll up into his head from the overwhelming sensations from every direction.

When Kaon finally pulled back, Tarn took a moment to come to his senses, wheezing from a crashing overload.

He almost didn’t notice the slightly elongated claws, and how Kaon’s teeth were noticeably more jagged.


End file.
